daltonesefandomcom-20200214-history
Daltonese dictionary
You are free to add new proposed Daltonese words below. Proposed words will be in Italics official words will be in standard font. Words will have the English translation next to them. If you are thinking of adding words, I suggest you use the the Daltonese alphabet page to help you make words, as it gives you a list of Daltonese letters and their pronounciation (IPA). Y, X, Q and W aren't used in Daltonese. A *Alfabet - Alphabet *Arikȇ- Arika *Armat - Army *Aharnes - Akharnes Á B *Bankat - Bank *Bankati - Banks *Batin - a shoe *Batini - shoes *Bazični - Basic *Bȇrkšȇr - Berkshire C *Car - Tsar Ć Č *Četiri - Four *Čobanu - pretty *Čovek- a man, a person *Čoveka - People's adjective (as in People's Republic) *Čoveki - people D *Da - No *Daleko - Far (adverb) *Dati - to give *Davak - Davac (country) *Deset - Ten *Devet - 9 *Dijalekt - Dialect *Diplomat - a diplomat *Diplomati - diplomats *Docjumat - Document *Docjumati - Documents *Dumbus - Domus *Dumbuski - Domusian *Djolska - other *Djolski - others *Dva - Two E *Edin - a warrior *Edini - warriors *Elefrija - Elefthfria (country) *Elefski - Elefthfrian *Estakada - a bridge É Ȇ *Ȇllas - Greece *Ȇllaski - Greek *Ȇlman - an apple *Ȇlmani - apples F *Frižidȇr-refridgerator *Futbol-football, soccer G *Glavika - Main, primary (adjective) *Gor - a mountain, a hill *Goskava - Horizon *Gori - mountains, hills *Gruznija - Georgia *Gruzniski - Georgian *Gramatik - Grammar H *Hram - Cathedral I *I - And *Idvoti- to go *Igrúsi- to play *Imaski - to have *Indonezija - Indonesia Í J *Javaška - Boat *Još - more, again *Jonovín - Ceasar *Jedan - One *Jevižńa - Language/tounge J̌ *J̌aktír - Hateful, nasty person. K *Kanadija - Canada *Karaskova - Caravan *Kartat - Map *Kartati - Maps *Kastarac - a rug *Kašḱa - Duck *Košak - a cat *Košaki - cats *Kítar - Horse *Koluč - a key *Koluči - keys *Kotori - which *Kúlas - a door *Kúlasi - doors *Krasna - beautiful (adjective) *Krúpa - Rat Ḱ *Ḱatet - Dumpling *Ḱateti - Dumplings *Ḱetar - Feud, Dispute (Noun) *Ḱetari - Feuds, Disputes L *Livaja - power, force *Lubiti - to love, to like M *Maḱat - Dirt/Mud *Majuset - Mahuset *Monovija - Monovia *Ministr - Minister *Mirolski - Mirolian (language) *Jevóš- Rabbit *Jevóši - Rabbits *Maržet - March (noun) *Maržetskija - March, Marching (adjective) *Maržtímit - March (interjection) N *Na - on/on top of (something) *Naklučati - to turn on *Navaḱat *Navaḱati - States *Necivlovskat - Uncivilized *Novet - New *Novet Kanadija - New Canada *Nul - Zero Ń *Ńet - No *Ńatolovs O *Oblast - Region, Sector, Subdivision *Oblasti - Regions, Sectors, Subdivisions *Ražat - Form (sheet) *Ražati - Forms (sheets) *Odsaḱúja- excellent *Osam - Eight *Olasinjoridas- Greetings *Ohrid - Ohrid (lake, town, region) *Ovat - this *Ovde - here *Otvask - Sheep (singular) *Otvaski - Sheep (plural) P *Pražstov - Citizen *Pražstovi - Citizens *Pražstovstvo - Citizenship *Pet - Five *Pinsaška - Song *Pístra - Rooster, Cock *Pravil - a rule/ law *Pradija - Truth *Prušija - Prussia *Pruski - Prussian *Prosto - Easy *Proḱaja - Train *Poručati - to give an order *Prezident - president *Princtvo - Principality *Pušak - a cannon *Pušaki - cannons *Prajm Ministr - Prime Minister R *Radind - Radind *Rajadovni - To Abandon *Rajdom - near *Rakúta - Rooster *Radovška - the making/ the creation *Rasovila - Abacus *Republiḱat - Republic *Republiḱati - Republics *Rosija - Russia S *Sedam - Seven *Sȇrbija - Serbia *Sijȇra - Sierra *Skovúdrina - Abattoir *Slavski - Slavic *Slažak - Official (to be official) *Slažaka - Official (adjective) *Svinaš - pig *Svinaši - pigs *Smorllija - Smallia *Strelati - To shoot, to fire (verb) *Subenija - Subenia Š *Šest - Six *Šoljan - a cup *Šoljani - cups *Štranet - Page *Štraneti - Pages T *Tamo-there *Takov - That *Telafon-telephone *To - that *Travat - Tube *Travati - Tubes *Tri - Three U *Ubivati - tokill *Ubivec - a killer *Ubiveci - killers *Ubona - nice *Učiti - to learn *Utrožvikni - To humiliate Ú *Úvindrasvini - To reduce V *Vadov - Video, film (noun) *Vadovi - Films, vidoes *Vadoveti - To Film *Vaklučati - to turn off *Vojnet - War (Noun) *Vojenti - Wars *Vojnati - (To go to war) *Vodov - Water (Noun) *Volšaka - Electorate Z *Za - For *Zakazati - to order something *Zajedno - together *Zdroćvuka - Abandoned *Zuastavit - a stop *Zuastaviti - stops Ž *Žovalska - Broadcasting Company *Život - stomach *Životi - stomachs *Žizin - a life *Žizini - lives